beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Delta Zakuro
Delta Zakuro, 'also known as in Japan, is a character appearing in the anime series, Beyblade Burst Rise. He is ranked as one of the GT 3 (Global Top 3), and fought with his Beyblades, Venom/Erase Devolos Vanguard Bullet until its destruction by the hands of Arthur Peregrine. After coming over his despair, Delta built his new Beyblade: Master Diabolos Generate. Appearance Delta is a tall boy with pale skin, red eyes, and half-smooth/half shaggy sea-green hair with long bangs over the left side of his face. His attire includes a white dress shirt with a deep crimson tie, a black buttonless vest, long grey pants, black loafers, a red jacket with a pink interior, dark-red borders and cuffs, and a cerulean belt around the waist band. Personality Delta is shown to have a calm and reserved demeanor, much like Shu and Fubuki. However he also seems to be detached when he just walks off when Valt shows him Dante's evolved Grand Dragon. Delta is a dedicated Blader who takes his training very seriously. He's also rather dismissive and cold. He tends to not smile much, however, when resonating with his bey he’ll smirk after defeating or witnessing a powerful Bey. Delta is also able to resonate with his Bey, just like Valt, Phi, Aiger, Lui and Dante. After obtaining Devolos, Delta develops a desire for battling stronger opponents as well and an arrogant side, often saying that the sky only needs one star (being him), thinking that he is the only one who can defeat Aiger and even thinking that he is the only one who deserves to shine. Delta is so highly driven to being the best Blader to the point of rematching Bladers that are beyond his league like Arthur. While generally calm and quiet, he was rather annoyed when Dante picked up Devolos to check its unique features and Delta snatched it out of his hands. Though, this could simply mean that he is protective of his Bey. After Devolos was destroyed, however, Delta became heartbroken at the loss of his partner, showing just how attached he was to his Bey. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst Rise'' Beyblades * Heat Salamander 0 Unite: Delta's primary Bey in ''Beyblade Burst Rise'''' before obtaining Venom Devolos. * Venom Devolos Vanguard Bullet: Delta's primary Beyblade in ''Beyblade Burst Rise with the right-spinning Venom Layer Base until the Devolos Gatinko Chip was destroyed by Arthur Peregrine. * Erase Devolos Vanguard Bullet: Delta's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Rise with the left-spinning Erase Layer Base until the Devolos Gatinko Chip and the base itself were destroyed by Arthur Peregrine. * Master Diabolos Generate: Delta's upgraded Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Rise. Special Moves * Hyper-Flux * Dual Phantom: Devolos releases the mini-Beyblade from its Bullet driver. * Bullet Attack: The mini-bey from the Bullet driver attacks the opponent weakening them for Devolos to finish them off. * Bullet Cannon: Devolos hits the mini bey to give a big boost of speed and power for it to deliver massive damage. * Shining Shoot: Devolos falls on the flat part of the Bullet driver and uses the stadium slope to gain speed for a powerful attack. * Shining Cross: When Devolos' mini-Beyblade circles around the opponent, Devolos takes the center. The mini bey knocks the opponent into Devolos to create a powerful chain attack while closing in, then finishes the opponent off with a powerful pincer attack. * Bullet Impact: As the mini-Beyblade from the Bullet tip clashes at the opponent, Devolos rushes to the bullet and launches it as a cannon fiercely to inflict knock-over damage. * Master Shoot * Master Smash: Beybattles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Rise * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 01|''Episode 01 - Ace Dragon on The Rise!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 02|''Episode 02 - Keep on Going! Bushin Ashura!]] (flashback) * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 06|''Episode 06 - Explosive Speed! Grand Beat!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 11|''Episode 11 - Serious Vs. Tricks!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 14|''Episode 14 - Serious Burst! Gold Turbo!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 15|''Episode 15 - Drum vs. Delta!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 16|''Episode 16 - Bey of The Devil! Diabolos!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 17|''Episode 17 - Fly, Heaven Pegasus!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 18|''Episode 18 - The Most Sinister Art! Dread Bahamut!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 19|''Episode 19 - Flash! Shining Cross!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 21|''Episode 21 - Battle in The Sky!]] (flashback) * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 22|''Episode 22 - The Emerging Six! Battle Journey!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 23|''Episode 23 - Spin! Battle! Win!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 24|''Episode 24 - Clash in The GT 3!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 25|''Episode 25 - A Challenge to Aiga!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 26|''Episode 26 - It's Serious! Drum vs. Aiga!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 27|''Episode 27 - Shine! My Gold Turbo!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 28|''Episode 28 - Super Z! Aiga vs. Delta!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 29|''Episode 29 - Assualt! King of Hell - Arthur!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 30|''Episode 30 - The Bey of Demise! Apocalypse!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 33|''Episode 33 - Genesis Activates!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 34|''Episode 34 - Diabolos’ Counterattack!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 35|''Episode 35 - Dragon vs. Apocalypse!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 36|''Episode 36 - Can It Be Broken!? The Infinite Lock System!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 37|''Episode 37 - Dragon vs. Genesis!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 39|''Episode 39 - Revive! Diabolos!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 40|''Episode 40 - Shine! Master Smash!]] Relationships Dante Koryu Delta and Dante were both understudies of Valt’s at BC Sol. However, Delta is shown to resent the former, likely due to the fact that, despite having more experience at BC Sol, Valt seemed to favor Dante (who had only recently joined) over him. Delta would usually reject Dante’s attempts to be friendly with him, and his dislike for him is shown when he called him a nuisance, snatched his Bey away when Dante wanted to examine it, and refused to let him help during their 3 on 1 battle with Arthur Peregrine. Even so, Dante felt sorry for Delta after his Bey was destroyed by Arthur and Apocalypse, and, not wanting him to abandon his partner, handed him the broken parts of his Devolos before letting him go off on his own, knowing that Delta would eventually come back even stronger. Devolos The spirit inside Devolos often demands that Delta battle opponents in order to consume the “Bey”s light”. Arthur Peregrine Delta has shown to have a detestation towards Arthur and was stubborn enough to tell Dante that he wants to face him alone; this might be due to the former's interference in the Title Match. Aiger Akabane Delta shows passion on beating Aiger Akabane to become the very best and become the champion. He takes Aiger very seriously and believes he can give it his all to beat him. Quotes * "The sky only needs one star." * "Consume him!" * "Diabolos will consume your light!" Gallery For a full gallery of images of Delta, see Delta Zakuro/Gallery. Trivia * His overall appearance is similar to that of Shu Kurenai. * His Japanese surname, "Akane" means "deep red". Likewise, his English surname means "pomegranate", which is also a shade of red. * He is the second Burst character after Phi to be named after a letter in the Greek alphabet (Δ). * Delta is the second left-handed character in Beyblade Burst Rise, the first being Fumiya Kindo. * Delta is one of seven Bladers in Burst to use a ripcord launcher instead of a string launcher; the others being Hoji and Koji Konda, Haruto Aota, Hae-jin Oh, Phi, and Dante Koryu. If one counts the Sword and Digital Sword Launchers as ripcord launchers, that would make Delta the eighth Blader to use a ripcord launcher; the sixth Blader being Xander Shakadera. * Delta is the fifth character to have a dual-spinning Beyblade, though Delta has a Layer Base for each spin direction. * Delta is so far the only member of the GT 3 to use Hyper-Flux. ** He is also the only member of the GT 3 to not have a numbered Forge Disc nor a Disc Frame. ** He is also the only member of the GT 3 to own a Beyblade without a Forge Disc. * He could be considered a foil to Dante: Dante is extroverted and makes friends easily while Delta is more reserved and doesn't seem to like to be around anyone, Dante is quite cheerful and high spirited and Delta is more negative and dispassionate in contrast, they both use ripcord launchers but Delta is left-handed and Dante is right-handed, and while Dante's Dragon encourages him to battle, Delta's Devolos demands battles (in order to consume the Bey's Light). * It took Delta 2001 tries to perfect his launch, as revealed in a flashback of episode 16 of ''Rise. * He has a habit of talking to his bey, much like Valt, Lui, Phi, Aiger and Dante. * Delta is the first character in Beyblade Burst Rise' '''''whose English initials are different from their Japanese initials, the second being Joe Lazure. * Delta's left eye is normally visible underneath his hair, but after Devolos' destruction, his eye disappears behind it, symbolizing how broken he became after losing his Bey. His eye reappears after Valt helps to restore his confidence. References Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Characters Category:Third Generation Category:GT 3 Category:BC Sol Category:Main Characters